Technological advancements to smart technology in each country have now revolutionized the application of IoT and the development of smart home environment. Although the concept of smart home has been extensively introduced by the media, the market penetration rate of related products is still below 5.8% due to cumbersome setup processes and manual input that are not consumer friendly.